Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunctional peripheral.
Related Art
When a user uses a copy function of an image forming apparatus, the user generally stands in front of the image forming apparatus to make a copy of a document. Such a copy operation generates noise. However, the operating noise may not annoy people near the image forming apparatus.
On the other hand, when the user uses a print function of the image forming apparatus, the user instructs a print operation from a terminal. Although the user is not standing in front of the image forming apparatus, noise of the copy operation is generated nonetheless. Consequently, such operating noise may annoy people near the image forming apparatus.
Thus, an image forming apparatus switchable between a standard mode and a quiet mode is known. Such an image forming apparatus can switch an operating mode to the standard mode and the quiet mode according to the copy function and the print function to deal with the above problem.